Snow White
Snow White is an OSI security code invoked by Oscar Goldman on The Six Million Dollar Man and The Bionic Woman. It has been referred to as a Priority One and Priority Red One code. It is also the primary code name for Oscar himself. Likewise, Steve Austin and Jaime Sommers have assumed code names that correspond to Snow White's "Seven Dwarfs." Examples * THE MIDAS TOUCH: The code debuts here when Oscar's old college buddy, Bert Carrington reveals himself to be a traitor and forces Oscar to use the code to expedite his escape. ::: Bert Carrington: Oscar, telephone Neville Airbase, use that Priority One code name of yours, "Snow White." Use that, and the red tape shall be parted, and they will let my millions go. * ACT OF PIRACY: Via radio communications, an aircraft carrier in the United States Second Fleet is ordered to standby pending the arrival of State Department liaison, code name "Snow White." Then, Oscar Goldman requests takeoff clearance from a navy air traffic control tower as "Snow White." Later, Steve sends a message to Oscar via an underground frequency requesting to be picked up. He refers to Oscar as "Snow White" and to himself as "Sneezy." ::: Oscar Goldman: Navy tower, this is Oscar Goldman, my code name: "Snow White." ::: Steve's Message: To Snow White: Sneezy needs taxi, please wait at curb. * STRANGER IN BROKEN FORK: While searching for Steve Austin's downed plane, the Air Force Rescue Coordinating Center and the Aerospace Rescue and Recovery Service report to Oscar referring to him as "Snow White." ::: Air Force Rescue: "Snow White," this is tower control at the Rescue Coordinating Center. ::: Oscar Goldman: Air Force Rescue Center, this is "Snow White." This is "Snow White," go ahead. * THE RETURN OF THE BIONIC WOMAN: Oscar activates the code to notify Dr. Rudy Wells of Steve's bionic injury. * THE SECRET OF BIGFOOT: Oscar authorizes Tom Raintree to use the code in order to contact Washington and request the use of a nuclear device. * ANGEL OF MERCY: The code is invoked to give a military cargo plane carrying Oscar and Jaime Sommers priority clearance to take off from Ventura. * IN THIS CORNER, JAIME SOMMERS: Oscar invokes the code to call in reinforcements to intercept a defector at a wrestling match. * BLACK MAGIC: Jaime radios Oscar, calling him "Snow White." Throughout the episode, Jaime's own code name changes from "Dopey" to "Grumpy," reflecting the tenor of the mission. * SISTER JAIME: Jaime radios Oscar, calling him "Snow White." Throughout the episode, Jaime's own code name switches from "Bashful" to "Happy," reflecting the tenor of the mission. * JAIME AND THE KING: Jaime radios Oscar, calling him "Snow White." Jaime's own code is "Frumpy," reflecting the dowdy and old-fashioned way she is dressed for her mission as a tutor for a middle eastern prince. Oscar responds that she couldn't be frumpy if she tried. * MOTORCYCLE BOOGIE: Jaime radios Oscar, calling him "Snow White" and giving herself an original Dwarf name, "Speedy". Oscar is away, but Rudy responds...as "Doc." Season Six In issue #3 of the SMDM:Season Six, Oscar permits Steve to change the codes. Exchanging the Snow White theme for the Wizard of Oz, Steve's nickname is "Tin Man" and the priority code has been changed to "Emerald City." In his radio communication with the OSI, Steve says "Tell the Wizard something is rotten in Oz." Presumably, "The Wizard" is Oscar Goldman. Whether this is his offical code sign or an ad lib by Steve is so far unknown. See also * Level 6 security clearance